


At the Captor's Command

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Captivity, Captor/Captive, D/s, Domination/submission, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd has been captured and awaits a rather dire punishment by his opponent Kvar. And he won't be let off easy this time.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Captor's Command

**Author's Note:**

> In the course of going through some old pieces, I rediscovered this piece I did at the request of a fellow deviantART member.
> 
> As it was originally posted on October 16th in 2011, on my deviantART account CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen), the writing style is quite different. But I wanted to add it to my collection here regardless.

In the cold of the single cell, Lloyd struggled to move in his bonds. As the whole time before, it was useless; the ropes merely cut deeper into his skin, leaving his wrists sore and bleeding. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the brunette male left it be after a while. No way he was going to get out if this.

Besides, the position he currently was in... He could have screamed in frustration about it. Kvar had made a good point to humiliate him in any way possible. A spreading bar kept the young male from moving his legs into any other position, his wrists were secured tightly above him, and the chain the rope was attached to could have lifted him higher – if Kvar would have been in a more torturing mood.

Thinking of this hated nemesis, where was Kvar? Was he with the other members of his party? A cold shudder tingled down Lloyd's spine. What was happening to his friends? Inwardly, he prayed they weren't going through the same, or even worse than him. That would have made him go insane with worries.

The door to his cell opened, and in came the person Lloyd could gladly have lived without. Kvar, an unusually amused smile on his face, stepped into the tiny room, locking the metal door tightly behind him. As if Lloyd would have been able to escape in any way, bound and exposed like this.

"Still resistant, I see."

Lloyd didn't reply, he didn't see any need to talk to his enemy. Instead, he merely glared back at the other, who slowly was approaching him. The metal chain was released a bit, allowing Lloyd to move the bound hands down to the ground. A relief without match, for his arms had begun to feel cold and numb.

"And defiant as ever. I guess we will need something to... warm our little stay here up."

Cocking an eyebrow, Lloyd didn't reply still. What was the other even talking about? Making his stay more comfortable... The brunette male huffed and looked away, clearly showing he was bored and annoyed by Kvar. Which made the blonde male snicker lightly.

For some time, there only was a prolonged silence, then Kvar approached Lloyd, crouching down and taking a close look at the other's face. Irritated by Kvar's actions, Lloyd finally looked back at the other again, with the same hateful expression as ever.

"Well well, if you aren't even willing to listen, your precious one will have to suffer."

"Y-You wouldn't dare!"

Kvar sneered maliciously, clearly showing he indeed was daring to do anything to get Lloyd's attention. If the brunette would cooperate or not, however, was an other and honestly quite uninteresting facet.

"I would very much dare to do that. Just imagine, if you would have to mourn over the death of something this precious..."

"S-Stop it."

"Then you should start to listen to what I tell you to do."

There it was again, a strange sensation jolting through Lloyd's body, and for a short time, he believed to see something like satisfaction in Kvar's eyes. What was this demon of a man planning? He hoped it wouldn't involve any of his friends getting hurt...

"Very well, you seem to be more cooperative now. Then we should do on, shouldn't we?"

"Just speak up already what you want, Kvar."

The blonde male's expression became dissatisfied for a moment, not happy about the fact Lloyd still would talk back at him this rudely. But there were means to break a sharp tongue, to abrade the edges and make it a soft, bootlicking whisper.

"Let's see how far you are willing to go. Please yourself. After all, it has been so long since anyone touched you, hasn't it?"

Lloyd glared up at Kvar, but then got to work on it. Though, his expression stayed unmoving, and nothing hinting any satisfaction showed on his face. As if he merely was doing this to provoke Kvar, and not to obey in any way.

It went on like this for minutes, but it didn't change anything about Lloyd's defiant composure. Kvar was honestly surprised nothing happened, but then, he considered that maybe, something else had to happen before Lloyd would show the reactions he wanted the other to burst out into. How he would be able to provoke such, however, was an other question.

Then, a thought came to Kvar's mind, and his malicious smirk returned. He pulled a piece of fabric from his sleeve, and before Lloyd could have reacted, he had blindfolded the brunette male. Surprised for a moment, the brunette male didn't move, but then shuddered as Kvar's fingertips touched his forehead.

"What is this game, you sick freak?"

"Don't talk, Lloyd. The longer you hesitate, the greater the torment is your precious friends will have to endure."

Biting his lower lip, Lloyd again moved his hand, in a slow, steady rhythm... and most oddly, something seemed to have changed. He knew he still was touching himself, and not any other hand, but with the blindfold in front of his eyes, his senses slowly, but surely seemed to fall into confusion.

"How does that feel, Lloyd?"

The smaller male shuddered at the sound of Kvar's voice. Was he imagining things or had it become softer, and more silky?

'No, I am imagining things... he just wants to get his way with me! But... but...'

It was useless, a soft moan spilled from Lloyd's lips, making the brunette male blush. But he was unable to stop any longer, his need having awoken with the merciless caresses. He still was aware he was doing this to himself, would have had an easy time to stop any actions – but he simply couldn't. He was unable to hold back anything any longer.

Kvar's chuckling mocked him, the hand on his chin feeling strangely powerful. As if the blonde male was draining any strength from Lloyd, to take it for himself and abuse it against his captive. The agony Lloyd suddenly was drowned in was delightful to watch indeed...

"Now now, not so greedy."

"Ah...! Please, please let me...!"

"No, Lloyd. That was quite enough."

Lloyd, still wrapped up in his desire, was powerless as Kvar pulled on the metal chain, lifting the smaller male on his feet and getting a pained gasp out of Lloyd. The brunette's whole weight was hanging on the arms for some moments, but now, he stood, still spread by the bar, and without any chance to get away from Kvar's hands.

"So very eager, Lloyd. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"N-No, I'm not..."

"Oh yes, you are greedy, you aren't satisfied, and you required correction. Therefore, you should be restrained further. Not that you jump someone in your need."

Lloyd whimpered, squirming uselessly in his bonds while he tried to get away from the teasing hands. They seemed to be everywhere on his upper body, but nowhere near his real problem. He wasn't able to think coherently any longer, and with every passing second, he grew more desperate.

"Well, Lloyd, are you willing to submit?"

Kvar's voice had become crisp and cold, like winter air, unmoved by the brunette's despair and torment. Biting his lower lip, Lloyd attempted to shake his head, but a single, much too light touch was enough to send him panting in desperation. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be happening to him...!

"Ask for it, Lloyd. It's nothing bad to be such an uncontrolled animal."

"Kvar... p-please..."

"Please what? What should I do about that? You could work on it yourself... oh, but I forgot. You are in a pretty tight spot at the moment, aren't you."

Whimpering, Lloyd squirmed at every single touch, wanting to get away somehow, but it was useless. The restraints kept him firmly in place, and with his weak movements, he merely seemed to maneuver himself more towards Kvar, never away from the powerful blonde.

"Tell me what you want, Lloyd. Tell me what you desire."

"P-Please, Kvar, help me..."

"Helping you? An enemy? I can't do that. You have to help yourself. Or one of your friends will have to help you. Well?"

Almost howling in despair, Lloyd threw back his head and screamed in pain, sounding like he was being whipped bloody, broken in this very moment Kvar was looming over him.

"Tell me what you want, Lloyd."

Kvar's voice still was cold, though there was a hint of desire in it, too. The blonde male had watched the brunette captive squirm for a long time, and slowly, but surely, he was losing his patience with Lloyd. He wanted the other to finally speak up and say what he wanted, for he was sure it inevitably would be something the brunette never would have demanded in any other situation.

"Kvar, please, please release me! I don't care any longer, but please, please do it!"

Laughing coldly, Kvar grabbed Lloyd's chin, watching in sadistic pleasure as the tears drenched the blindfold, how the brunette male shook violently.

"Oh, I will help you gladly. You will... surely enjoy yourself, Lloyd."

A rustling sound gave away Kvar had bared himself, and now, he grabbed Lloyd, not any inch of affection as he buried himself into the unwilling body. Or rather forced to be willing body, clenching down hard around him. Lloyd screamed, in pain as well as finally fulfilled desire. But Kvar, Kvar was his enemy! It shouldn't feel good, but there was no way he could ever have ripped away from it.

It felt right in a horrible way. It felt right how Kvar's heavy thrusts shuddered through all of his body, making Lloyd gasp and writhe uselessly, making the smaller male whimper and submit bit by bit. It was useless to defy Kvar, he knew it... and it made the last bits of the smaller male's resistance break down.

Kvar grunted in content as he slammed deeply into Lloyd's hot body, not meeting any resistance any longer. Lloyd hung in the restraints, stripped from dignity and strength, his pride and mind shattered all over the place. That was how it should be. Lloyd was broken, and that would be enough of a reason for Kvar to work on an even more horrible demise for his captive.

With a last slam, Kvar emptied himself into Lloyd, hearing only a faint, choked gasp. Smirking, he let the other male fall down on the ground, the metal chain lowered enough to allow Lloyd to move relatively freely. The blindfold remained where it was, though.

"Don't dare to do anything to yourself before I command you to. Have you understood?"

With a weak sob, Lloyd nodded, hearing how Kvar stuffed himself away again and left the cell again. Darkness was creeping up on him, but not the darkness of the blindfold. This one was the soft, shadowy embrace of unconscience... and he gladly fell into it.


End file.
